Vulgra Axescar
"We are all bound by the chains of our past, and our future. But all chains have a breaking point." History "Of course, my child - There is nothing in this world that could cause me to hate you." Vulgra was born a daughter of Apsu, the Waybringer. In a rare tryst, Vulgra's Mother, a powerful Warpriest of Apsu, had completed a daring and deadly quest in the name of Apsu, but in the process had lost both her husband and her child that she was carrying. When she completed the quest, she asked for one thing: A child. This pairing brought to the world Vulgra Axescar, a Godling of unique heritage. Apsu did not typically have children of her kind, but he had decided to reward a particularly devout Worshiper. This, of course, also meant Vulgra was a Half-Dragon. Although she learned early on how to harness a number of her abilities, such as the ability to change her shape, she often did it to hide her more draconic features; wings, claws, her teeth, and to appear as a more normal Northern Orc. Vulgra was mostly isolated from the other children of Warforge, due to her Mother's fear of her latent powers activating in the middle of a bunch of children, likely resulting in her death. Luckily, Vulgra did have plenty of attention. The small cult of Apsu within the city of Warforge gave her safety, love and affection - she was well taken care of by the men and women of the cult, nearing 20 strong of various races who venerated Apsu. She was seen as a blessing to them, to lead them out of the darkness. When Vulgra became of age at 15, her Mother desperately tried to get her out of the Ritual of Adulthood among the Orcs of the North, giving every manner of reason, but in the end, she was overruled by the local Clan, and Vulgra was sent out into the world. "Vulgra, you are destined for greatness. Your father tells me this when I send him my prayers, and tell him of your progress." Vulgra took the gifts of her Mother and her friends, those who had been kin to her for some time, and went southward - there was rumors of a War among Orcs and Humans brewing in the South, and Vulgra sought glory. Surprisingly, she joined the side of the humans. She enlisted in the Haven Military, and much to the distaste of all involved, she fought well, valiantly even. She participated in brutal raids upon the orcs, and surprised all with her ferocity and strength. She used technology to her advantage when she could, using powerful mechanical fists made of steel. One day, Vulgra hijacked a Steam Suit made by Goblins, and used it to wreak havoc in an orcish encampment, and escaped with it afterwards - she modified it and changed it, until it was suited more for her and her alone, which was still a fairly large piece of armor. She mastered the art of Steam Armor and became known as the Iron Knight of Haven among her fellows. Eventually, however, the Third Orcish War was coming to a close, and among the heroes of Haven, Vulgra was selected by the other warriors - those such as Sy'lenna, Arthur, and Toriel had chosen her, Milo, the King of Wolves and a number of other allies to fight with them in the last battle against Londorwin. Unfortunately, Vulgra was not lucky enough to escape that fight. The Prince of Hearts, The King of Wolves, Milo, and Vulgra had faced overwhelming odds, and Vulgra was overwhelmed by the enemies that day, the demons and orcs dragging her to their pit within the Abyss. Unfortunately for Vulgra, she did not truly die that day, and was instead reduced to a torture toy for a dragon of Abyssal Origins, a Deimos Dragon. A Mithral dragon, an old ally of her's, was personally sent to the Abyss by Apsu to rescue Vulgra, and when Basileus broke into the abyss and killed the Deimos Dragon that held her captive, Vulgra's mind had already been twisted into something different. Although it was not readily apparent when she was rescued, it would eventually reveal itself when her more cruel tendencies and disregard for the weak and inferior began to appear. Although she has since resumed her adventures into the world, Vulgra's eyes are set on something more: power. She wants to destroy those who tortured her, and she wants to establish her own foothold in the world, and what better place to start than the so called 'Adventurer's City' of Falador? So she left Haven and went to Falador, knowing her strength would be well used, even if few knew her as one of the fallen Heroes of Haven. Chapter 2: The Raven Queen During her venturing in Falador, Vulgra had made a few friends, a few foes - most notably, a mix of both, was Baranya Hawall, 'who had insulted Vulgra's honor based on the idea of what Baranya considered to be a typical Northern Orc; a tyrannical enslaver. Although Vulgra had no issue with enslavement, she cared little for any tyrannical rule, and only followed those she believed to be actual leaders. After beating Baranya into a pulp, Vulgra ended up wandering around for some time by herself, completing an adventure here and there when her fists were demanded, and eventually she met a woman by the name of 'Tae'lana Thyrilestil, and with a bit of convincing, Vulgra joined up with her in The Ravenguard, and pledged her fists to the woman's cause. Since then, Vulgra has joined the expedition to the new continent of Iakresh, and has joined up and became one of the founding members of The Kingdom of Caylix, a rather prestigious title that was bestowed upon her, but not one she particularly cares for. Personality Physical Description Friends & Enemies Goals Category:Old Lore